Mad World
by The Boomerang
Summary: In a world where Benders are no longer the minority and those who are not have become like slaves, Sokka's entire life goes crashing down when his sister freezes his master's tea. Eventual Zutara. [hiatus]
1. The Slipup

**Mad World**

The Boomerang

**Disclaimer**: Can't say I own much more than this here kitty cat. -holds up his cat-

-----------------

In a world where The Elemental Benders are no longer the minority and all those without any talents live to serve a bender, it is a crime of the highest extent for a nothing to ever consider themselves equal to a bender.

Nothings are nothing, for they have nothing to make them great.

Sokka was a nothing. And he didn't care- as long as he had his sister.

Until the day she iced his master's tea.

-----------

Sokka glared at the back of his master's head, wishing he could just grab that insufferable ponytail of his and rip it out of his insufferable head. He was no foot-servant. Sokka knew damn well that the only reazon Zuko had him wandering down the kitchens to get him more tea like a hand-maiden was because the scar-faced bastard got a kick out of Sokka's embarassment.

"Go on, Sokka, I'm in the mood for some Jasmine tea. I feel my Uncle has begun to influence me." Zuko gave Sokka a slight wave of hand to dismiss him and Sokka bowed stiffly, pushing himself up from where he was kneeling. Without a word, he left.

As soon as Zuko's door closed behind him, Sokka let out the string of icy curses he'd been holding back for the past three minutes. His arms flipped about to accentuate his utter loathing of tea-fetching, and he hopped the last two steps into the kitchens.

The only good thing about getting Zuko's fucking tea was that Katara would help him take it back, and he'd be able to spend at least a few minutes with his sister.

"Sokka!" With her utterly perfect timing, Katara gave Sokka a tight hug upon his entry into the kitchens, to which her brother heartily returned, a grin lighting up his face for the first time that day. As annoying as she could be, Sokka had missed the playful banter he often shared with Katara.

"Has Lord Zuko sent you down for tea?" Katara asked as she stood back from Sokka, a knowing glint in her eyes. Sokka easily caught sight of the kettle and cups that sat on a tray nearby. It was common knowledge that Sokka appeared every Thursday at noon to fetch Zuko a pot of Jasmine tea.

It was common knowledge that Zuko rarely ever drank said tea.

Katara lifted the tray up, and Sokka followed her as they made their way back to Lord Zuko's chambers. They spoke of their week, and their health, and Sokka mentioned how he'd overheard from Azula that The Avatar would be arriving in two weeks time to try yet again and soften the laws of slavery in the Fire Nation.

Sokka opened the door for Katara and she thanked him, slipping into the room with Sokka not too far behind her. Zuko was standing by his large window, arms held behind his back at the elbows and gaze directed outside. When the door shut, he turned, the tiniest of smiles flitting on his face at the sight of the two siblings.

"Sokka, once again you've enlisted the aid of your sister to carry a simple tray of tea. Are you honestly that incompotent?" He jabbed, and Sokka turned his head to direct his scowl at a throw-pillow.

"My Lord, It is easier if I am the one to carry the tea, so that I may leave with it also, and not have to make multiple trips, and consume more time." Katara spoke up, placing the tray on a small table and lifting up the tea pot to pour a small cup.

"Silence, wench! I did not ask for the opinion of a little girl, you should learn to hold your tongue- lest you want it removed." Zuko snapped, not at all pleased with the girl's behavior. A crackling sound split the air and both boys turned at the sound of Katara's gasp.

The tea was frozen, still in the motion of being poured into the pot. Zuko's eyes widened considerably, even though the girl was already moving to hide the tea from their view.

"K-Katara?" Sokka called out, taking a step towards his frantic sister. Katara dropped the pot, which was completely iced over as a result of frozen condensation. It hit the tiled floor with a crack, pieces scattering.

"I-... I-"

"You're a water-bender?" Sokka interrupted, his voice laced with hurt, and possibly anger. Zuko took a step forward, standing between the two siblings on the chance that Sokka struck out at his sister.

Katara was trembling, eyes wide, her left hand grasping tightly to her right wrist, holding it to her chest. She took a step away from Sokka and Zuko.

"I- I didn't want.. I didn't want to tell anyone, Sokka. If they know, then I'll have to leave you, and Gran-Gran-"

"It is not about what you want, child. Do you realize that if anyone were to find out about this, every single slave you've ever come into contact with while posing as another slave, will be murdered?" Zuko interjected, pushing Sokka back gently and walking towards the distraught girl.

Katara held her hands to her mouth and shook her head furiously.

Zuko sighed in frustration, grasping onto her shoulder. "You must never let your emotions control you. Have you even mastered your own bending?" When he was granted another shake of head, he felt irritation and worry knot in his gut. Both sibling looked like their entire world had just come to an end.

God. Zuko hated being nice.

"We are never to tell a soul."

--------------

The Boomerang.

Is in need.

Of a beta-reader.

And is in need of watching more than four episodes of Avatar.

**Constructive Critisism is highly encouraged. Leave a review. I won't post if I don't think you're reading it. That's just dumb.**


	2. The Arrival

**Mad World**

_The Boomerang_

**Disclaimer:** I own a Naruto lunchbox and a notebook full of plotbunnies.

And now a broken floppy disk drive. **_dammit._**

Chapter 2

_The Arrival_

--------

Two weeks. The Avatar was to arrive tonight to negotiate once more with Ozai. In that time, Sokka had held multiple discussions with Zuko and Katara about contacting the Avatar during that night's dinner. It had been Zuko's plan to get him alone to discuss finding a waterbender willing to take Katara under his or her wing without leaking suspicion. Sokka had early on been appointed with caring for the Avatar's flying bison. (as ordered by Ozai himself.) And after a thick discussion ((or arguement, as Katara would testify)) with the prince about different tactics, it had been decided that whilst caring for the beast, Sokka was to request the Avatar's help in doing so and slip him the written message during their brief exchange.

Upon the Avatar's arrival, Sokka was nearly over-run by a horde of girls trying to earn the Avatar's attentions and serve him. Using what little patience he'd learned to control after years of serving Zuko, Sokka was able to contain himself from thwacking the nearest concubine with the first thing he could grab. Soon enough, the Royal Guards appeared to shoo away the girls, leaving Sokka and one other nothing by the name of Toki with the Avatar.

When the monk slid down off the back of his bison, Sokka was taken aback. The Avatar was just a boy... with a lemur. The Avatar was probably no older than fourteen or fifteen, by the looks of it. Sokka himself was nineteen, a year younger than the prince, and two older than his sister.

Realizing that the Avatar was watching him with a curious gaze, Sokka's entire body snapped down in a bow, mimicking the one Toki had been holding for the past minute.

"It's alright. Don't bow to me. Both of you must be at least five years older than I am." As he spoke, the Avatar floated over to them on a ball of air, dropping down with a puff of dust in front of the two. Sokka stood straight, as requested, as did Toki. The lemur on the Avatar's shoulder let out a coo and jumped at Toki, who shrieked and ducked. The Avatar laughed, calling to the creature to return to his side. (Momo, was his name, apparently)

Sokka's companion was the first to speak after the silence that followed, giving the Avatar another bow. "Great Avatar, I am Toki, and I shall be escorting you to your room and taking care of anything you may need. My companion is Sokka, who works under Prince Zuko, and will be attending to your bison for the time being." Sokka bowed when his name was mentioned, and the Avatar's eyes flicked to him for amoment before returning to Toki, the smallest of scowls on his face.

"Don't call me Great Avatar... or even Avatar for that matter. Aang works just as nicely." The Avatar gave Toki a brilliant grin. Sokka smirked, and he got the feeling that he liked the Avatar- Aang. He treated everyone as an equal, consequences be damned. Sokka was pretty sure that Aang was the only bender that was an exception to the Nothing Law.

He was pretty sure that Lemur was an exception to every law.

Aang turned to face Sokka, and the water tribe boy gave another curt bow. "I'm not quite sure how exactly to tend to a flying bison, Grea- Aang, so would it be too much to ask for assistance and possible instruction for now?" Sokka wasn't exactly the most eloquent of people when it came to words, but hopefully the pleading look on Sokka's face had gotten the point across for a deeper meaning. Aang's eyebrows rose before he flashed Sokka a bright smile.

"I'd be happy to. But don't worry, Appa's friendly with everyone." Aang handed Toki his traveling sack for the boy to carry to his room. "Come down to the stables once you put that in my room, and you can show me around the castle, kay?" Aang's blinding smile had rendered Toki speechless and the boy nodded numbly and stumbled his way back to the castle.

Sokka laughed, slapping a hand over his mouth to prevent the sound from escaping. Aang gave him an odd look. Momo gave them both odd looks- but then again, Momo gave everything an odd look.

"Why hide your laughter?"

It was then Sokka who gave Aang the odd look, taken aback at such a blunt question. It was common knowledge that laughter was a sign of slacking off, which was liable for punishment from Commander Zhao.

"No reason, Aang. Now help me get that giant furball into the stables." Sokka jerked a thumb at Appa and turned to lead Aang to where Appa would stay with the rhinos and horses. He could hear Aang protest at Appa's furbally-ness before the ground jumped with each large step that the bison took.

Sokka had managed to slip the between the pouch of water at Aang's hip and his shirt. Aang had given him a curious stare, but the brunette shook his head. Toki returned and Aang bid Sokka good-bye before leaving with the boy. Momo sat atop Aang's head and waved at Sokka also, to which the young man replied with a small flip of his hand.

Sokka sighed once alone, his nerves a jumbled mess. He couldn't keep his hands completely steady, and it angered him as he tried once more to tie a loose rope that held one of the Rhino pens closed.

He let out a growl of frustration when his wrist jumped and threw the rope down, storming off to re-enter the castle and inform Zuko of his success.

-------------

"Are you telling me that you just now found out that one of the Nothings that you took in from the South Pole has revealed that she is a water-bender, and has put the lives of your entire kitchen staff, four royal servants, and her own brother at stake?" The look on Aang's face was one of deep concentration and Zuko almost felt guilt for laying such a burden on the shoulders of a fourteen year old. Aang sat in front of a small table, hunched forward with his chin resting on interlaced fingers. Zuko nodded once, curtly, in agreement as he paced in front of the Avatar.

"I'm afraid so. She has no control over it, and the older she gets the less she can harness it. Apparently, she's been prone to freezing any water nearby once she experiences a negative emotion, which wasn't an occuring problem before a few weeks ago." Zuko kept his calm, turning to gauge Aang's reaction. The boy's face was drawn into a brooding scowl before it lightened. He sat up straight, earning the prince's full attention.

He leaned back, crossing his legs underneath of himself and grasping onto his knees.

"I've decided-"

"-Yes?" Zuko interrupted, earning an exasperated look from Aang. Sheepishly, he muttered an apology. Aang took in a deep breath and continued.

"I've decided that I'll be the one to teach her water- bending." Aang ended his sentence with one of his trademark smiles and ifZuko wasn't in schock from the generous offer, he'd have been compelled to return the smile. It took a few seconds for the situation to sink into Zuko's mind.

"Great Avata-"

"Aang."

"Aang, you can't possibly suggest taking her along with you on your travels. Will she not be a burden?" Zuko would never admit to missing the young girl if she did leave them. Aang waved his hand flippantly.

"No way. It'd be way easier than trying to get ahold of a water-bender and hiding her lessons within the castle."

Zuko relented and held up his arm. An intricate band was wrapped around his wrist; it appeared to be made of some type of metal, with a sliver of bronze striping through the center. It was a summoning charm. When Zuko heated it, the near identical band that Sokka wore would warm up and signal that Zuko required his service. If Sokka was in distress, and could not abide by Zuko's summons, the water-tribe teen would merely have to pull harshly at the chain that hung on the end of his, and the bronze strip on Zuko's bracelet would flash.

"I shall summon them so you may meet the water-bender and her sibling." Zuko's arm band flashed for a split second, signifying that the message had been sent. Aang granted him with a curt nod.

--------

Sokka and Katara were currently in the kitchens, attempting to help with the bustle and pandemonium that often came before a feast. When Sokka's bracelet warmed his hand, he called out to his sister and prepared a tray with tea and two cups. It was his own little offering to the Avatar by being able to serve him tea before the feast.

Sokka wished he'd watched where he was going better as they made their way swiftly through the halls.

He collided roughly with a strong chest tray tipping forward out of his hand, lid flying off the teapot and coating his stomach and the torso of the man in front of him with tea. Hot tea.

Terrified, Sokka looked up.

Zhao.

Oh. Fuck.

Zhao had only been shocked for about five seconds, staring down at his wet body. His face contorted into a furious scowl and his head snapped up to lock eyes with one very scared shitless nothing. A growl of anger escaped Zhao's mouth as he backhanded Sokka, sending the boy flying backwards into an end table that sat against the wall. The smallest of screams escaped him. The flower vase on the table was knocked over from the impact and it shattered on the ground-- but Sokka was too preoccupied with the staggering pain in his back.

Eyes clenched shut, Sokka heard Katara cry out his name, and his hand automatically reached up and tugged at the chain on his bracelet. His eyes snapped open and his head shot up. Zhao's hand was raised over the brunette- and Katara was the only thing holding the man back from incinerating Sokka, her hands wrapped tightly around the man's wrist.

His sister may have been a bit on the small side, but it was enough to slow Zhao down long enough for Sokka to scramble out of the way.

Seeing that his target had moved out of danger, Zhao snarled and jerked his arm forward before viciously swinging it outwards, throwing Katara to the ground. Flames danced around his arms and he lifted his right arm, a ball of fire steadily forming in his hand.

In that split second, all fears of death went out the window, overshadowed by the carnal instinct to protect his sister as Sokka shot forward, jumping in front of her, deep blue eyes locking with her own wide and panicked ones.

White hot agony rippled along his back and he screamed, body snapping in back arch before he dropped to his knees and forward onto Katara. His scream broke off into a agonized sob, fingers clenching and nearly ripping off Katara's sleeves. Sokka's wails and sobs broke off and he slumped against her. Katara could feel the heat of the fire against her cheeks. She could see Sokka's skin bubbling as it began to melt, the smell of burnt flesh reaching her nostrils.

What stopped Zhao was the gust of wind that knocked him away and down the hall, followed by Aang. Katara couldn't hear anything over her own gasping breaths; her vision was blurred with tears and Sokka's limp form. She clung to her brother when someone tried to take him away, screaming and pleading at them not to take Sokka from her.

The hand on her shoulder, shaking her roughly, broke Katara out of her shock. Her head snapped up, and she found herself staring into a pair of calm golden eyes. Prince Zuko was speaking to her, "--alright, but you have to let him go so we can treat him. Katara, Katara can you hear me?"

She nodded, though tears still slipped down her cheeks, she released her tight hold on her unconscious brother's body and Zuko lifted him, one arm supporting the boy's bottom, with Sokka's chest draped against the prince's shoulder, head lolling limply against Zuko's collarbone.

"Katara, there's ice daggers hovering over Zhao and Aang. You have to get your powers under control before Zhao notices or someone else does." Zuko spoke lowly, his voice barely audible against the sounds of Aang's angered shouts at the commander. Katara's head snapped up and she saw the ice weapons poised and ready to attack once she willed it. Getting over her initial surprise, she hurriedly waved a hand and the ice melted back into water, splashing to the ground next to the broken vase.

Her head turned to see Aang standing over a fallen Zhao. His back was facing her, but the wind currents whipping about the boy's body were a sure sign of his fury.

"You have made any waver in my decision final, Commander Zhao. As of now I am taking action against the treatment of the nothings, by force, if need be. Things will soon begin to change around here, and you will be the one at fault." Aang's voice was cold, and Katara felt a shiver run through her body.

Aang whirled around and stomped up to them, hands fisted at his side. He realized that his first impression to Katara must not have been very good, for the girl was hiding behind Zuko, peering around the prince's shoulder. If the situation wasn't so serious, Aang would have laughed at the sight.

Zuko was cradling Sokka's body like one would a child, making sure his back was un-touched, and Katara was using the prince as a shield against any harm.

It was a shame that Aang was going to have to break up this little family to teach Katara water-bending.

Though it had to be done to ensure that no massacre result in a careless mistake.

--------------------------

Author's note: Woo. Two reviews. -sarcasmsarcasm- I am feelin' the love. Seriously.

More plot twists and even a phrophecy to come.

And you should all worship my ever so awesome beta reader ceiliuir, for she smacks my bad grammer back in line. ;D

If you read this chapter, don't be mean and just click the back button, why not acknowledge the fact that I took a good few hours of my time to write this to entertain you and write a review. -heart-


End file.
